It is common practice, while testing and troubleshooting electric circuits, to bypass parts of the electric circuits with an electric circuit jumper, while operation of other parts of the electric circuits are being observed. Currently available electric circuit jumpers and other hand tools used to bypass parts of electric circuits fail to satisfy the concurrent requirements of safety, efficiency, adaptability, and cost.